


Noels new piercing

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel gets his nipples pierced and Julian likes it. PWP basically. No redeeming qualities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noels new piercing

Julian was sitting on his old tattered sofa, he could afford to buy a new one but he liked how his arse was cradled into the large indent from years of sitting there. He strummed his guitar lazily, he had received a text from Noel telling him he would be at the flat in 20 minutes, this meant that he had at least an hour.

He strummed through ‘do you love me?’ before he heard the door open and the telltale ‘click-clack’ of Noels cowboy boots

‘Alright Ju’ Noel said with a smile

‘You’re here early’ Julian replied without actually looking up from his guitar

‘Buzzcocks finished early, came straight round’ Noel said, walking to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before throwing himself on the other side of the sofa, his legs bouncing onto Julians knees.

‘I got a genius new shirt from Camden, you wanna see?’ Noel sighed, knowing Julian wouldn’t have any interest in his fashion

‘Yeh go on then’ Julian sighed

Noel got up quickly and ran to where he had dumped his bag, pulling off his feathered coat and t shirt,

There was a glint in the sunlight, something metallic caught Julians eye

‘Noel?... the fucks that?’ Howard asked

Noel blushed, he had forgotten about his most recent foolish drunken escapade

‘Oh.. erm.. yeah, I got pierced’ he laughed

Julian stood and walked over to the younger man, his fingers pulling at both nipples

‘What did you do that for you knob?’ Julian laughed

‘Seemed like a good idea at the time’ Noel giggled, blushing

‘Does it hurt?’ Julian asked, his fingers still teasing over the hardened nubs

Noel turned quickly, he had moved his crotch away from Julians in case he could feel the hardening of his cock. His nipples had become even more sensitive since the piercing and even a tiny amount of stimulation could arouse him

‘It's fine’ Noel said quickly ‘lets get to work’

A while later and the men were hard at work, they had written a whole new sketch for the tour and had giggled over the costumes they intended to put Rich in.

‘Shall we have a drink?’ Julian asked, grabbing a bottle of Whisky from the cupboard under the sink

3 hours later and the men were happily drunk, giggling over former glories

‘So, why did you get your nips done?’ Julian asked

‘Dunno, just thought it would be funny’

‘Does it feel nice?’

‘Well… yeah, really nice’ Noel blushed

‘Does it make sex better?’ Julian said curiously

‘I don’t know… I’ve only had it done a month’ Noel blushed

‘Woah, hold on, you haven’t had sex in a month?’ Julian laughed ‘What happened to you?’

‘Just having a break from the shagging, fed up of worrying that I'm going to end up in The Sun’ Noel frowned

Julian realised it must have been hard for Noel. Julian had Julia for regular sex and support but since Noel had finished with Dee, he had been alone.

‘How have you coped? Lots of wanking I expect’ Julian laughed, the men were not uncomfortable talking about these topics, they had been friends over 10 years, plus, they knew Rich… a man not exactly shy about discussing masturbation habits.

Noel shook his head, ‘cant be arsed’ he said simply

Julian sat for a moment… he couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but this was the perfect opportunity. He had always fancied Noel, but other than the occasional kiss and grope over the years they had never gone further. Tonight though, he wanted it.

‘Get undressed’ Julian ordered, trying to make his voice as authoritative as possible but detecting the slight wobble underneath

‘Have you gone wrong?’ Noel asked, his eyebrows knitted together

‘Do you want help or not?’ Julian asked ‘I want to help and you can trust me’

Noel bit his lip, he had wanting this for a long time.

He stood, pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his drainpipes

‘Leave the boots’ Julian ordered with a smile

Within moments, Noel was naked except for his ridiculous cowboy boots, he blushed at looking like such a whore but he could feel his cock harden quicker than ever.

Julian stripped too, his shirt, t shirt and jeans kicked across the room into a corner along with Noels,

‘Lie down’ Julian ordered

Julian sat with his back against the arm of the chair, Noels right shoulder blade pressed against Julian snugly as he leaned against him. From this position, Julian could reach down to both Noel's nipples and his cock without having to stretch too far, it also gave Noel the chance to touch Julian if he decided to.

Julian licked his fingertips before placing them onto Noels nipples, feeling the cold steel touching his digits as the nubs hardened. Noel groaned low, his cock twitching in the mass of black curls between his thighs

Noel writhed beneath his friend’s musician’s fingers, his cock was now fully hard and he felt completely ridiculous with his large erection on show, until he looked to his right and was aware of how hard Julian was… he hadn’t even been touched and he was already leaking fluid onto Noel's shoulder.

Julian leaned forward, his lips inches away from Noels ear as he whispered

‘I love how hard you are, your cock is dancing for me Noel, do you like it when I touch your nipples? Feel how hard you become just when I do this’

Noel gasped, the tip of his cock was a dark red, almost purple as Julian continued stroking up and down, flicking his wrist at the top the way he liked when he was alone

‘Do you want to cum Noel? Do you want to cum?’ Julian gasped in Noels ear making Noel writhe and groan

‘Oh please Ju, don’t torture me’ Noel said, his voice clearly strained

‘Not yet, we’re playing’ Julian laughed

Noels face had a pink blush, his eyes closed tightly and his tongue flicking out to lick his lips, he didn’t want to cum early, doesn’t want the pleasure to end, causing him to make sweet whimpering noises low in his throat. His cock jumping and jerking with every sexual rush going through him and at the tone of Julian's lust filled voice.

Julian began stroking up and down Noels veined cock, collecting the precum and bringing it up to Noels nipples and placing it on his own;

‘Taste yourself on me’ Julian ordered, grabbing Noel's hair to turn his head to lick and suck his nipples.

Noel licked at Julians nipples, tasting his own precum which covered them. His hand moved to Julians cock and began stroking hard, Julian moved his hand to Noels cock and rubbed, moving the tight foreskin back and forth, his other hand moving side to side on Noels nipples, teasing and rubbing his fingernail over them.

Noels cock was bouncing around, dancing up and down with every pleasurable sensation running up his shaft. He was unable to form sentences except ‘oh yeah and please’, ‘fuck and ooooh’ begging Julian for more stimulation

‘Touch me’ Julian whispered, his voice betraying how close to climax he is

Noel began stroking his own cock now along with Julian’s. Matching them stroke by stroke, whimpering and trying to vocalise how close to the edge he is

‘Oh god Ju, please, please, suck me off, I want you to taste me, im so close’ Noel begs

‘I’ve already tasted it’ Julian whispered, his fingers scooping up precum and feeding it to himself and Noel ‘you taste so good, taste yourself more’

‘That feel good little man?’ Julian asks

‘I'm so horny, im gunna shoot… im gunna shoot my load, need to fucking cum Ju, please’

Noels back tensed as his cum shot high into the air, dripping over his fingers and down between his legs and into his arse crack. Julian continued stroking Noels nipples, pulling and tugging on the steel rings

‘Your cock is dripping’ Julian gasped, ‘put your cum on my nipples’

Noels body was still convulsing, his muscles rippling under his pale skin, his hands shaking as he took his cum and rubbed it over Julians nipples, moving his lips to suck and taste himself once more, he should be ashamed at how slutty he is, but he wants Julian to cum, he wants to be covered in his spunk

‘Tasting yourself on me’ Julian says, his voice strangely high-pitched ‘tasting your spunk’

‘Right on the edge’ he moaned, ‘argh Noel, oh god’

Julian groaned deeply as his cock exploded all over Noels chest and body, the hot liquid scalding Noels skin as it hit him

Noel moved allowing Julian to lay behind him, supporting his back on his chest, Julian kissed small butterfly kisses along Noels neck

‘I like them’ he laughed as he tweaked Noels sore and red nipples a final time


End file.
